Księga dżungli (Mirandola)/Bracia małego Mauli
Noc nadchodzi, to pora łupów sępa Chila I nietoperza Manga, i innego zwierza. Ludy dżungli bój zaczną lub wznowią przymierza, Bo nadszedł czas turnieju, wielka łowów chwila. Walczcież dzielnie, o ludy, póki dzień nie wstawa, Szanując jednak wiernie stare dżungli prawa. Nocna pobudka ostępu Skwarny to był wieczór, kiedy około siódmej przebudził się wilk-ojciec, śpiący dotąd w jaskini na płaskowzgórzu Seeonee położonej i zaczął przeciągać powoli, z namysłem łapy, chcąc wygnać rozleniwienie senne i przywrócić gibkość kończynom. Matka-wilczyca leżała z nosem utkwionym w czeredę czworga wilcząt, które ruszały się niespokojnie, piszcząc. Przez otwór wejściowy jamy zaglądała pyzata twarz miesiąca. — Uu! — mruknął wilk — Czas na polowanie! Właśnie chciał ruszyć na łowy, gdy nagle w wejściu zjawił się cień jakowegoś małego stworzenia o puszystym ogonie i zaskowyczał głos: — Szczęśliw bądź zawsze, o wielki wodzu wilków! Niech ci się darzą dziatki, niech mają ogromne białe kły i niech w sercu swym nie zapomną nigdy o nieszczęsnym głodomorze! Głos ten wydawał szakal, zwany Tabaki-pieczeniarz. Marną ową stworą gardzą zazwyczaj wilki dżungli Hindostanu, bowiem jest to natrętny gałgan, wywołuje intrygi, plotkuje, wadzi jedne rody zwierząt z innymi, a przy tym żywi się wstrętnymi odpadkami po śmietnikach wiejskich, pożerając nawet szmaty i kawałki rzemieni. Jednocześnie zwierzęta obawiają się szakala-pieczeniarza, popada on bowiem łatwo we wściekliznę, a w takim razie porzuca wrodzoną tchórzliwość, biega po całym lesie i kąsa każde stworzenie, jakie dosięgnąć może. Staje się tak straszny, że sam nawet tygrys zmyka przed nim, wścieklizna bowiem to największa hańba, jaka spaść może na zwierzę dżungli. Zwą ją one — devanee, czyli szaleństwem i chronią się przed owym złem na wszelkie sposoby. — Wejdź i poszukaj! — odparł oschle wilk-ojciec — Chociaż, o ile wiem, nie ma tutaj żadnego pożywienia. — Naturalnie! — rzekł przypochlebnie Tabaki — Nie ma może jadła godnego wilka, ale mizerota jak ja, zadowoli się byle jaką kosteczką! Czyliż nam — gidurlogom (ludowi szakali) — wolno przebierać i w pożywieniu? Zaczął węszyć i niebawem wygrzebał gdzieś w kącie sarnią kostkę z odrobiną mięsa. Przykucnął i zaczął smacznie zajadać. — Bardzo dziękuję za tak gościnny poczęstunek! — zawołał mlaszcząc językiem — Ach! Co za uroczy młodzieńcy! — dodał, patrząc na młode wilczki — Jakże bystre mają oczy i to w tak młodym wieku! Hm... hm... prawda... dzieci władcy dorastają bardzo prędko! Tabaki wiedział dobrze, że nie należy chwalić dzieci w oczy. Uczynił to jednak, by nasycić się zakłopotaniem wilka i wilczycy. Przez chwilę siedział cicho, rozkoszując się złośliwą uwagą swoją, potem zaś rzekł: — Wielki Shere Khan przenosi się na inne miejsce. Słyszałem, że od najbliższego nowiu zacznie tutaj polować. Shere Khan, wielki tygrys, mieszkał dotąd nad rzeką Wajgungą, odległą o jakichś dwadzieścia mil. — Nie wolno mu uczynić tego! — zawarczał wilk gniewnie — Prawa dżungli zabraniają nachodzenia cudzych obszarów łowieckich bez zawiadomienia i pozwolenia właścicieli. Przepłoszy nam zwierzynę w obrębie przynajmniej dziesięciu mil i to jak na złość właśnie teraz, gdy ja muszę polować za dwoje. — Matka moja — rzekła łagodnie wilczyca — słusznie zwała go „kuternogą”... lungri... Od małego utyka na jedną łapę i dlatego poluje tylko na bydło domowe. Musiał pewnie doprowadzić do wściekłości farmerów znad Wajgungi, ucieka przed nimi i zjawia się, by tutaj uczynić to samo. Oczywiście niebawem przetrząsną w poszukiwaniu za nim całą dżunglę. Zapewne ucieknie, ale mściwi ludzie podpalą trawę i my i dzieci nasze będziemy się musieli również wynosić. To wszystko zawdzięczać będziemy przeklętemu Shere Khanowi. — Czy mam mu powiedzieć, jakie dlań żywicie uczucia? — spytał Tabaki. — Milcz! — szczeknął wilk gwałtownie — Wynoś mi się stąd razem z twym kulawym chlebodawcą! Dość łajdactw i tak narobiłeś dziś! Tabaki odrzekł spokojnie: — Idę. Mogłem, co prawda, oszczędzić sobie przynoszenia wam wieści, bo oto, jak sami słyszycie, zapewne Shere Khan przybył osobiście i siedzi w pobliskich zaroślach. Wilk nastawił uszu. Od strony łąki zbiegającej w dół ku strumieniowi doleciał wrzask gniewny, donośny podrażnionego tygrysa, który chybił w skoku na zdobycz i nic sobie nie robi z tego, że dowie się o jego porażce cała dżungla. — Dureń — powiedział wilk — Któż zaczyna robotę od takiego krzyku? Czy sądzi, że nasze jelenie są podobne do jego spasionych byków znad Wajgungi? Przerwała mu wilczyca: — Cicho bądź! Nie na wołu ni jelenia poluje on tej nocy, ale na człowieka! Ryk tygrysa przemienił się w pomruk, a głos dolatywał nie z jednego punktu, ale jakby zewsząd. Jest to sztuczka znana dobrze, a wprawia w takie osłupienie ludzi spędzających noc w dżungli i tak ich myli, że często chcąc uciekać, sami wpadają tygrysowi w szpony. — Poluje na człowieka? — zdziwił się wilk, szczerząc kły — Czyż tedy zabrakło już glist i żab w bagniskach, że zabiera się do ludzi i to w dodatku na naszym obszarze? Słuszne i mądre prawa dżungli wzbraniają zwierzętom zabijać człowieka. Dozwolone to jest tylko, gdy idzie o pokazanie dzieciom, jak należy walczyć z ludźmi, a i wówczas polowanie takie musi się odbywać z dala od rodzimego lasu, poza terytorium gminy własnej, czy rodu. Prawo to uzasadnione jest względami natury praktycznej. Zamordowanie człowieka wywołuje niechybnie najście na dżunglę ludzi białych, z karabinami, siedzących na słoniach, otoczonych krajowcami uzbrojonymi w hałaśliwe gongi, pochodnie i inne straszne przyrządy. Gdy taka czereda zwali się do lasu, źle się dzieje mieszkańcom dziewiczych borów. Zwierzęta tłumaczą sobie owo prawo inaczej. Nie przystoi, powiadają, dzielnemu łowcy uganiać się za człowiekiem, który jest najsłabszym ze stworzeń i nie posiada naturalnych narządów obrony. W dodatku ponoć wszyscy zjadacze ludzi parszywieją rychło i wypadają im zęby. Pomruk tygrysi rósł coraz bardziej, aż przemienił się w potężny okrzyk bojowy. Widocznie zwierz rzucił się na zdobycz. Ale niezwłocznie zabrzmiało przeraźliwe, naprawdę niegodne tygrysa wycie Shere Khana. — Nie powiodło mu się coś! — powiedziała wilczyca. Wilk-ojciec wychylił się z jamy i usłyszał wyraźnie dziki pomruk gniewu i warczenie Shere Khana miotającego się w zaroślach. — Niedołęga. Skoczył na ognisko rozłożone przez drwali i poparzył sobie łapy. Tabaki jest przy nim. — Ktoś idzie wzgórzem! — powiedziała wilczyca, nastawiając jedno ucho — Uważaj! W zaroślach rozległ się trzask gałęzi. Wilk zebrał się w sobie i złożył do skoku. Szkoda, drodzy czytelnicy, że nie mogliście widzieć, co się teraz stało. Oto wilk-ojciec odrzucił się od ziemi potężnie i cisnął wprzód całe ciało, ale nagle wywinął się prosto w górę, podleciał jak ptak w powietrze na kilka stóp i spadł na to samo niemal miejsce. Zatrzymał się tedy w skoku, zmieniwszy zamiar. — To człowiek! — warknął ze złością — Maleńki człowiek! Popatrz no, matko! Zobaczyli tuż przed sobą małego brunatnego chłopczynę, wspartego na kijku. Był tłusty, nagusieńki i stąpał z trudem niemałym. Naprawdę, nic chyba podobnego nie zjawiło się dotąd w wilczym osiedlu. Malec stał już przed wilkiem z podniesioną głowiną i śmiał się w najlepsze. — To ma być człowiek? — zdziwiła się wilczyca — Nie widziałam nigdy takiego człowieka! Przynieś go do jamy. Wilki, nawykłe przenosić swe małe, umieją to czynić tak delikatnie, że mogłyby wziąć w paszczę jajko, nie uszkadzając go. Toteż, mimo że zęby zwierzęcia objęły małe ciałko, nie zadrasnęły skóry dziecka, które za chwilę leżało pośród wilcząt u łona karmicielki. — Jaki ładniutki! Jaki golutki! Jaki śmiały! — dziwowała się wilczyca. Dziecko szukało wolnej sutki u ciepłej piersi przybranej matki. — Ho... ho... jaki mądry! Zabiera się do ssania! Więc to jest małe szczeniątko ludzkie? Chyba nie ma na świecie drugiej wilczycy, która by się mogła poszczycić takim wychowankiem! — Podobno stało się tak już raz, doszły mnie słuchy, ale nie zdarzyło się to ani w rodzie naszym, ani w tych czasach! — powiedział ojciec poważnie — Jest goły, słaby, mógłbym go po prostu rozdeptać nogą, a jednak patrzy mi prosto w oczy, nie odczuwając strachu. W tej chwili zaćmiło się wejście do jamy, albowiem cały otwór wypełnił olbrzymi, kanciasty łeb i potworny kark Shere Khana. Tygrys starał się wcisnąć do środka, a Tabaki stojący za nim skomlił: — Władco dżungli, malec tutaj się schował! — Co widzę? To Shere Khan! — zawołał wilk-ojciec, błyskając wściekle oczyma — Wielki to dla mnie zaszczyt! Czego życzysz sobie, kuternogo? — Oddaj mi łup! Mały człowiek schował się tutaj... Oddaj mi go zaraz! Shere Khan rzeczywiście poparzył sobie łapy, skoczywszy na ognisko drwali, a przeto popadł w wielką wściekłość. Nie obawiał go się jednak ojciec-wilk, wiedząc dobrze, że dla tygrysa otwór jamy jest za szczupły. Tkwił on też w nim głową i karkiem i nie mógł się ruszać podobnie, jak by nie mógł występować zaczepnie człowiek wtłoczony w beczułkę. — Wilki są wolnym ludem! — zawołał ojciec-wilk — Słuchają tylko wodza własnego rodu, nie robią sobie natomiast nic z bydłobójców, choćby byli pomalowani w pręgi. Mały człowiek jest naszym łupem i zrobimy z nim, co nam się spodoba! — Ho... ho...! — zaryczał tygrys — Cóż to za głupie przechwałki! Czyż mam tkwić nosem w tej śmierdzącej budzie? Oddaj mi natychmiast co moje! Słyszysz, parszywy psie? Shere Khan do ciebie mówi! Głos tygrysa roztętnił się donośnie w jamie. Matka-wilczyca zerwała się z posłania, poskoczyła ku napastnikowi, utopiła świecące niby księżyce ślepia w rozgorzałych źrenicach jego i zawarczała: — Słuchaj, lungri, słuchaj, kuternogo, tego co ci powiem ja, raksha, wilczyca, zwana szatanem. Mały człowiek jest mój, będzie żył i na złość tobie będzie polował razem z naszym rodem. Przekonasz się, skrytobójco, pożeraczu niemowląt, łowco zdechłych ryb i śmierdzących żab, że niedługo ten malec rozpocznie polowanie na ciebie! Wynoś mi się precz! Słyszysz? Inaczej klnę się na sambhura, którego dziś upolowałam, — nie żywię się bowiem jak ty padliną — że będziesz zmykał za chwilę, oparzony niedołęgo, kulejąc lepiej jeszcze, jak to czynisz od chwili, kiedy cię matka na świat wydała. Wynoś mi się stąd zaraz, powiadam! Wilk-ojciec spojrzał ze zdumieniem. Wspomniał one czasy, kiedy zdobył swą żonę w uczciwej, a zaciekłej walce z pięciu rywalami. Nie darmo zyskała ona czasu wypraw łowieckich całego rodu miano szatana, czyli rakshy. Zmiarkował to snadź i Shere Khan, że nie da rady wilczycy, zwłaszcza w danej sytuacji, bo będzie walczyła do upadłego. Wycofał się tedy z ciasnego otworu, a poczuwszy się na wolnej przestrzeni, warknął zaciekle: — Każdy pies śmiały jest na własnym śmietniku! Przekonamy się, co powie ród wasz o tym głupim pomyśle hodowania człowieka w wilczej jamie. Malec jest mój i prędzej czy później wpadnie w moją paszczę! Zapamiętajcie to sobie, złodzieje o puszystych ogonach! Wilczyca wróciła do małych, pomrukując z irytacji, a wilk-ojciec rzekł poważnie: — Muszę przyznać słuszność Shere Khanowi. Należy malca pokazać rodowi. Czy chcesz go naprawdę chować, matko? Oburzyła się. — Po cóż pytasz o to? Przywlókł się tutaj sam jeden biedny, naguteńki, mrący głodem i nie bał się wcale. Odepchnął jedno z moich małych i ssie. Ten drab byłby go porwał i zaniósł nad Wajgungę, a tymczasem ludzie naszych okolic urządziliby wielką obławę, mszcząc śmierć malca. Ładnie byśmy wyglądali wszyscy! Naturalnie, zatrzymam go w jamie. Leż sobie mój maleńki, mój Mauli, moja droga żabko! Przyjdzie czas, że zapolujesz na kulawego Shere Khana, jak on polował na ciebie. — Zobaczymy, co powie rada! — zauważył wilk-ojciec. Wedle praw dżungli każdy wilk pojąwszy żonę, żyje osobno w swej jamie, ale skoro jego wilczęta podrosną na tyle, że mogą biegać, winien przywieść je na zgromadzenie rady, odbywające się raz w miesiącu przy pełni księżyca. Ma to na celu stwierdzenie ich tożsamości i nadanie praw rodu, którego stają się członkami. Po oględzinach młode wilczki udają się do rodziców, żyją z nimi, wzrastają i dopóki nie upolują pierwszej sarny, żadnemu wilkowi z tego samego rodu nie wolno ich zaczepiać ani ranić. Prawo to nie zna łaski i wilk, który by zabił młodzieńca, zostaje natychmiast ukarany śmiercią na miejscu czynu. Każdy chyba przyzna, że prawo to jest mądre i słuszne. Gdy wilczęta zaczęły już biegać, wilk-ojciec i wilczyca-matka zaprowadzili je wraz z Maulim-żabką na Skałę Rady, czyli otoczony złomami skalnymi wierzchołek wzgórza, gdzie było dość miejsca dla obrad stu wilków co najmniej. Na płaskim bloku skalnym, pośrodku wzgórza leżał wyciągnięty wielki, siwy już wilk-samotnik, tak silny, sprytny i mądry, że został obrany naczelnikiem rodu. Wokół niego przysiadło około czterdzieści wilków różnej wielkości i maści. Byli tam weterani o sierści przypominającej borsuka, tak potężni, że w pojedynkę zarzynali z łatwością rosłe jelenie dżungli, a obok nich widniały czarniawe, trzyletnie wilczury, zadzierżyste i butne, pewne, że potrafią dokazać tejże samej sztuki. Akela-samotnik już od roku był naczelnikiem rodu. W życiu zdarzyło mu się niejedno, kilka razy wpadał do dołu najeżonego palami, był tak zbity kijami, że porzucono go jako trupa, toteż posiadał wiele doświadczenia i znał się na podstępach i chytrości ludzi. Rozprawy na Skale Rady były bardzo zwięzłe. Wokół zasiedli rodzice wilcząt, które igrały wesoło pośrodku. Od czasu do czasu zbliżał się do tej gromadki starszy wilk, przyglądał się bacznie to temu, to innemu malcowi, a potem wracał w milczeniu na swoje miejsce. Czasem któraś z matek wysuwała swe dziecko na środek zalanej księżycowym światłem polanki, by nie zostało przypadkiem pominięte. Akela leżał na swym głazie i powtarzał raz po raz: — Znacie prawo... znacie je dobrze! Badajcież tedy dobrze, o wilki! Matki powtarzały wołanie niespokojnymi głosami: — Badajcież uważnie... badajcież uważnie, o wilki! Matka-wilczyca uczuła, że grzywa jeży jej się na karku, gdy mąż wysunął Mauli-żabkę na środek koła. Malec rzucił się zaraz ze śmiechem na ziemię i zaczął skwapliwie zbierać iskrzące się w świetle, połyskliwe krzemienie. Akela leżał dalej spokojnie z łbem pomiędzy łapami i naszczekiwał monotonnie: — Badajcie uważnie, o wilki! Nagle spoza skalnych złomów doleciał głuchy ryk tygrysa. — Malec jest moim łupem! Oddajcie mi go natychmiast. Cóż wolnemu rodowi po małym człowieku? Akela nie potrząsnął nawet uszyma. Powtarzał dalej swoje: — Badajcież uważnie, o wilki! Wolny ród nie słucha innych rozkazów ponad własne prawo! Badajcież dobrze, o wilki! Rozległy się wokół szemrania, a któryś z młodych wilków zwrócił się do Akeli i powtórzył pytanie Shere Khana: — Cóż wolnemu rodowi po małym człowieku? Prawo dżungli powiada, że w razie sporu, czy młode szczenię ma należeć do rodu, czy nie, o tej jego przynależności rozstrzygają dwa głosy przychylne członków rodu, oczywiście z pominięciem głosów rodziców. — Kto głosuje za małym człowiekiem? — spytał Akela — Kto spośród członków wolnego rodu chce, by przyjąć ludzkie szczenię do gromady? Zaległa cisza. Matka-wilczyca uczuła, że musi stoczyć teraz walkę, a zarazem, że będzie to ostatnia walka w jej życiu. Naraz ozwał się ciężki, spasły, brunatny niedźwiedź Balu, jedyny obcy przypuszczony do rodu, wykładający wilczętom prawo dżungli. Balu wszędzie był mile widziany, albowiem nie spierał się z nikim o łup, żywił się miodem dzikich barci, orzechami i korzonkami. — Ja daję głos za małym człowiekiem! Ja głosuję za szczenięciem ludzkim! Cóż nam złego może uczynić Mauli-żabka? Nie mam daru wymowy, ale mówię prawdę. Pozwólcie mu pozostać pośród gromady wilków, ja zaś będę go uczył praw dżungli. — To głos jeden! — powiedział Akela — Któż daje głos drugi? Balu, nauczyciel dzieci naszych, oświadczył się za szczenięciem ludzkim, któż spośród rodu przyłącza się do jego zdania? Wtem cień jakiś zamajaczył na zalanej światłem polance. Była to Bagera, pantera czarna. Sierść jej kruczej barwy, w pełnym, księżycowym świetle łyskała srebrnymi cętkami, niby mieniący się jedwab czarny. Wszyscy znali Bagerę i spośród całego rodu żaden wilk nie ośmieliłby się stawać wbrew jej zamysłom. Była przebiegła jak Tabaki, popędliwa jak dziki bawół, a nieustraszona jak ranny słoń. Natomiast słodki jej głos przypominał patokę cieknącą po pniach drzew z dzikich barci leśnych, a włos przewyższał miękkością puch najdelikatniejszy. — Czcigodny Akelo i wy członkowie wolnego ludu wilków! — powiedziała — Co prawda nie przystoi mi zabierać głosu w waszym zespole. Atoli ogólne prawo dżungli powiada, że jeśli idzie o spór, dotyczący niedorostka, jakiegokolwiek bądź narodu puszczy, wolno o losie jego i życiu wyrokować za pomocą okupu. Tak mówi prawo, nie objaśnia zaś komu wolno okup ten złożyć. Tedy nie jest zabronione, by członek jednego rodu składał okup za członka rodu innego! Czy nie mam racji? — Masz rację! Najzupełniejszą rację! — wrzasnęła czereda młodych, wiecznie głodnych wilków. — Słuchajmy Bagery! — ozwali się wszyscy — Szczenię ludzkie może zostać okupione! Prawo wyraźnie zezwala na to! — Nie mam prawa głosować w waszym rodzie! — powiedziała Bagera — Proszę was o pozwolenie przemawiania w tej sprawie. — Mów! Mów!— wrzasnęło całe zgromadzenie. — Jest to rzeczą nikczemną mordować nagie, bezbronne szczenię. Zważcież przy tym, że gdy malec podrośnie i utyje, stanie się znacznie lepszym kąskiem. Balu głosował za tym, by żył w waszym rodzie, ja głosuję za pomocą okupu, dodając do jego głosu młodego, tłustego bawołu, którego przed chwilą zadusiłam o małe pół milki stąd. Spożyjcież go ze smakiem, ale proszę, przyjmijcie małe ludzkie szczenię, wedle prawa, do swego rodu. Sądzę, że nic temu nie stoi na przeszkodzie? Zaczęły się burzliwe narady, na ogół jednak przychylne dla malca. — Mniejsza z tym! Zginie i tak czasu pory deszczowej! Zginie od żaru słońca w lecie! Cóż nam szkodzić może ta goła żaba? Niech sobie biega z wilkami! Gdzież ten bawół, Bagero! Pokaż nam! Trzeba przyjąć okup! Pośród tego rozbrzmiewało nieustanne naszczekiwanie Akeli: — Badajcie dobrze, o wilki! Badajcie dobrze! Malec pozostał zupełnie obojętny na to wszystko, nie zważał wcale na wilki, które go przychodziły oglądać i bawił się kamykami. Za chwilę całe zgromadzenie udało się na poszukiwanie bawołu, a na Skale Rady pozostali tylko Akela, Bagera, Balu i sprzymierzone z Maulim wilki. Shere Khan porykiwał w dali, rozgniewany porażką i niemożnością odzyskania swego łupu. — Wyj sobie, wyj! — szydziła Bagera. — Znam się na ludziach i pewna jestem, że ten malec zmusi cię do skomlenia z innego zgoła tonu. — Rad jestem, że się tak stało! — powiedział Akela. — Ludzie, to przemyślne stworzenia. Ten malec może nam się nieraz przydać. — Tak ... Tak — odrzekła Bagera — może się bardzo przydać, zwłaszcza, że nikt nie może łudzić się, iż panowanie jego nad rodem trwać będzie w nieskończoność. Zmilkł Akela. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że może niedaleki już dzień, kiedy zostanie zabity przez wilki jako stary i niedołężny wódz, by ustąpić miejsca innemu, który po pewnym czasie dozna tego samego losu. — Zabierz go z sobą — rzekł do wilka-ojca — i wychowuj, jak przystało kształcić członka wolnego ludu! Mauli-żabka został w ten sposób przyjęty do rodu wilków seeoneeńskich, okupiony bawołem oraz życzliwym wstawiennictwem mądrego Balu. Musicie, czytelnicy, przerzucić się myślą przez okres jakichś lat dziesięciu czy jedenastu i w wyobraźni tylko własnej przedstawić sobie ów dziwny żywot małego Mauli pośród wilków, gdyż, chcąc wszystko opisać, musiałbym stworzyć mnóstwo książek. Wychowywał się razem z wilczętami, które jednak, jak to łatwo zrozumieć, wyrosły na stare wilki, gdy tymczasem on był ciągle jeszcze małym chłopcem. Wilk-ojciec wyuczył go, jak się ma starać o żywność oraz tłumaczył mu wszystko, co go otaczało w dżungli. Z czasem zrozumiał, co znaczy najlżejsze drgnienie źdźbła trawy, powiew ciepłego wiatru w nocy, krzyk sowy w dziupli drzewa, szmer na korze pnia, spowodowany przez przysiadającego na chwilę nietoperza lub pluśnięcie rybki w wodzie. Te wszystkie odgłosy poznał dokładnie i zaznajomił się z nimi tak dobrze, jak człowiek z codziennymi swymi zajęciami zawodowymi. Gdy się nie uczył, grzał się na słońcu i spał, potem szukał pożywienia i zasypiał znowu. Gdy czuł, że jest brudny lub że mu gorąco, zanurzał się w jednej z leśnych sadzawek, a chcąc dobrać się do miodu, którego spożywanie wraz z orzechami zalecił mu Balu i który mu smakował nieraz lepiej niż surowe mięso — wdrapywał się poń na drzewa. Tej to sztuki wyuczyła go Bagera. Siedząc na gałęzi, wabiła go do siebie, a Mauli wspinał się w górę, zrazu niezdarnie jak opasły rosomak, potem jednak, nabrawszy wprawy, hulał pośród gałęzi, niby płowa małpa. Miał swe miejsce na Skale Rady podczas zebrań wilków i przy jednej z takich sposobności uczynił odkrycie, że wystarczy mu spojrzeć bystro w oczy któremuś z wilków, by go zmusić do odwrócenia głowy. Robił też nieraz przysługi swym przyjaciołom, wyciągał im z kudłów ciernie, co jest rzeczą niemałą, bowiem takie drobne, nikłe, kłujące kolce dokuczają bardzo zwierzętom. Nieraz w nocy udawał się w dolinę ku polom uprawnym i spozierał z ciekawością na mieszkania ludzi. Ale nie miał do nich zaufania od kiedy Bagera pokazała mu w lesie paść ukrytą zręcznie pośród gęstwiny. Było to pudło czworoboczne z zapadającym się pomostem, przeznaczone do łapania dzikich zwierząt i Mauli omalże nie wstąpił na zdradziecką deskę. Najbardziej atoli lubił kryć się wraz z panterą na całe dni w niedostępnych oczeretach puszczy i spać tam godzinami aż do wieczora. Gdy słońce zaszło, Bagera rozpoczynała łowy, a chłopiec przypatrywał się i uczył od niej. Pantera polowała na wszystką zwierzynę, podług zachcianki czy podniety głodu. Mauli czynił to samo, z pewnym jednak zastrzeżeniem. Unikał zabijania bawołów, bowiem od chwili, kiedy zaczął pojmować, wiedział od przyjaciółki, iż życie jego okupione zostało ofiarą bawołu. — Wszystko w dżungli jest twoje! — nauczała go Bagera, — Polować możesz na każde stworzenie, któremu podołasz siłami. Ale przez pamięć tego bawołu, którym zostałeś okupiony, nie zabijaj członków owego rodu, ani nie jedz ich mięsa. Tak nakazuje prawo puszczy! Mauli pilnie przestrzegał owego prawa. Rósł, mężniał i stał się silny, zresztą inaczej nie mogło stać się z chłopcem, który nie chodził do szkoły, nie męczył się niczym, a dbał tylko o to, by miał co jeść. Matka-wilczyca powtarzała mu ze swej strony, by nie dowierzał Shere Khanowi, który jest jego wrogiem. Wiedział od niej, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym będzie musiał zabić tygrysa i gdyby był młodym wilkiem, nie zapomniałby niezawodnie o tym obowiązku. Uleciało mu to jednak rychło z głowy, albowiem był tylko chłopcem, chociaż nazwałby się niewątpliwie sam wilkiem, gdyby umiał myśl swą wyrazić w jakimkolwiek narzeczu ludzkim. Ale Shere Khan nie zapomniał o nim wcale. W miarę jak stary Akela, naczelnik, niedołężniał z wiekiem, kulawy tygrys nawiązywał coraz to bliższe stosunki z młodszymi wilkami rodu, wodził je za sobą i karmił resztkami upolowanej zwierzyny. Gdyby Akela był w pełni sił i mógł wymusić poszanowanie praw obowiązujących, nie byłoby nigdy doszło do tego. Shere Khan schlebiał głupim młodzikom, wychwalał ich piękność i podburzał je przeciwko Akeli, dziwując się niby, że tylu dzielnych, mądrych wojowników znakomitego rodu może podlegać władzy starego samotnika i gołego szczenięcia ludzkiego. — Słyszałem — mawiał tygrys chytrze — że podczas obrad nie ma z was żaden odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy! Młode wilki warczały groźnie i jeżyły sierść, gdyż wstyd im było tej niższości swojej. Bagera miała słuch niezrównany i dowiedziała się, jak sprawa stoi, toteż nieraz przypominała z naciskiem Maulemu, że pora skończyć z Shere Khanem. Ale chłopak śmiał się niefrasobliwie i odpowiadał: — Mam po swojej stronie większość poważnych członków rodu, wreszcie ty i Balu, chociaż leniwy, nie będzie szczędził pazurów w mej obronie, nie potrzebuję się tedy niczego lękać! Pewnego dnia przyszło to znów na myśl Bagerze, a może podszepnęła jej nowinę jeżatka sahi wałęsająca się wszędzie. Siedziała wraz z Maulim zaszyta w największą gęstwę boru, a chłopiec spoczywał z głową opartą o jej czarne futro. — Wspomnij — powiedziała mu — ile razy ostrzegałam cię przed kulawym bydłobójcą! — Tyle razy chyba, ile orzechów jest na tym drzewie! — odrzekł Mauli, który naturalnie nie umiał rachować — Ale cóż stąd wynika? Nie boję się, spać mi się chce, a z Shere Khana robię sobie tyle, co z krzykliwego pawia Mora! — Nie czas teraz na spanie! Sprawa jest ważna! Wiem o tym, wie Balu, wie cały ród, cała puszcza, nie wyłączając nawet głupich żubrów. Wszakże nawet Tabaki mówił ci niedawno... — Tak! — zawołał Mauli. — Przed paru dniami przyszedł do mnie śmierdzący szakal i zaczął natrząsać się z mej nagości oraz twierdził, że nie potrafię nawet znaleźć trufli pod ziemią, do czego zdolny jest każdy odyniec. Wobec tego schwyciłem głuptaka za kitę, okręciłem w kółko i grzmotnąłem nim kilka razy o pień gojawy, by go przyuczyć lepszych obyczajów. — Głupstwoś zrobił! — odrzekła pantera — Tabaki jest drab, ale miał ci właśnie powiedzieć coś, co cię obchodzić powinno. Uważaj na to, co mówię, Mauli! Shere Khan nie ma odwagi rozszarpać cię w ostępie, uknuł jednak spisek. Wie, że Akela zestarzał się i niebawem przestanie być naczelnikiem stada, taki sam los spotkał też ową większość rady, która zgodziła się na twe przyjęcie, zaś młode wilki są przezeń pozyskane i uważają, że nie ma miejsca pośród ich rodu dla człowieka. Przy tym wyrosłeś już i niebawem zostaniesz mężczyzną. — Czyż dorosłemu mężczyźnie ma być wzbronione to, co wolno chłopcu? — spytał — Czyż nie przestrzegałem praw dżungli i nie żyłem w niej? Nie ma ni jednego wilka, któremu bym nie wyciągał cierni z łap i grzywy, wszyscy oni są mymi braćmi! Bagera przeciągnęła się, przymknęła oczy i powiedziała: — Bracie, dotknij dłonią mej szyi pod dolną szczęką! Mauli sięgnął pod delikatny podbródek pantery, nad którym łyskały potężne, śnieżnej białości kły i znalazł niewielki, ogołocony z włosów kawałek skóry. — W całej dżungli nikt nie wie, że noszę na szyi ten znak. To ślad obroży. Tak, mój mały, urodziłam się pośród ludzi, a matka moja zmarła w królewskim zwierzyńcu w Udajporze. Dlatego to dałam za ciebie okup wówczas na Skale Rady, kiedy byłeś nagim szczenięciem ludzkim. Urodziłam się pośród ludzi i za młodu nie wiedziałam nawet, co znaczy dżungla. Chowałam się w wielkiej okratowanej klatce. Pewnej jednak nocy poczułam, że jestem Bagerą, panterą czarną, nie stworzoną na to, by stanowić zabawkę dla ludzi. Rozerwałam nędzną, słabą zaporę i uciekłam. I dlatego to, że poznałam sposoby ludzkie, stałam się potężna w puszczy, groźniejsza od Shere Khana... — Tak! — odrzekł — Cała dżungla drży przed Bagerą z wyjątkiem mnie jednego! — Tyś człowiek... tyś mój brat! — powiedziała pantera pieszczotliwie — Ale podobnie jak ja wrócić musiałam do swoich, tak i ty, Mauli, wrócić musisz do braci swych, ludzi. Wrócisz, o ile cię przedtem nie uśmiercą na Skale Rady... — dodała smętnie. — Czemuż by mnie miano uśmiercić? — spytał. — Spójrz mi w oczy! Mauli spojrzał jej bystro w ślepie, a po chwil pantera odwróciła głowę. — Dlatego właśnie! — rzekła Bagera, kładąc jedną łapę na drugą — Widzisz, że nawet ja, urodzona pośród ludzi i mimo że cię kocham, nie mogę znieść twego spojrzenia. Toteż nienawidzą cię oni, nie mogąc znieść tego, że jesteś rozumny, że umiesz wyciągać ciernie z ich łap i że jesteś człowiekiem. — Nie wiedziałem wcale o tym, — odparł zasępiony Mauli. — Pamiętasz, co powiada prawo dżungli? Wprzód się rzucaj na zdobycz, potem zaś głos wydawaj. Tak robią oni, ale ty tego nie wiesz, jesteś bowiem człowiekiem. Tedy miej się na baczności. Akela coraz bardziej niedołężnieje, a wiem, że za pierwszym jego większym niepowodzeniem całe stado zwróci się przeciw tobie i przeciw mnie. Zwołają zgromadzenie... a wówczas... Bagera zamyśliła się na chwilę, potem zaś wykrzyknęła raźnie, zrywając się na nogi: — Mam sposób! Pobiegnij niezwłocznie do siedzib ludzkich i przynieś trochę szkarłatnego kwiecia, które oni hodują. Gdy nadejdzie groźna chwila, stanie ci się ono nierównie lepszą osłoną niż ja, Balu i wszyscy życzliwi członkowie rodu. Powiadam ci, nie trać czasu i śpiesz po szkarłatne kwiecie. Bagera miała na myśli ogień, ale dzikie zwierzęta tak bardzo boją się ognia, że nie mają odwagi nazwać go po imieniu. Najpotężniejsze nawet szukają przeróżnych określeń dla oddania tego pojęcia, lękając się wypowiedzieć właściwego słowa. — Znam dobrze szkarłatne kwiecie! — powiedział Mauli — Zakwita we wnętrzu chat albo na placu wioskowym, gdy się ściemni. Pójdę poń zaraz! — Mówisz, jak przystało człowiekowi! — zawołała zadowolona pantera — Nie zapomnij tylko, że kwiecie to rośnie w małych, glinianych garnuszkach. Porwij jeden z nich i schowaj do chwili, kiedy ci będzie potrzebne. — Dobrze! Idę już!— powiedział Mauli, a potem spytał, otaczając pieszczotliwie ramieniem kark Bagery i patrząc jej w oczy: — Powiedz mi szczerze, czy pewna jesteś, że wszystkiemu temu winien jest Shere Khan? — Przysięgam na owe strzaskane kraty, które mi dały wolność, że tak jest naprawdę! — krzyknęła. — Tedy przysięgam na tego bawołu, który mi okupił życie — zawołał Mauli — że się wywdzięczę sumiennie Shere Khanowi, a nawet wypłacę mu dług z większą nawiązką niż się spodziewa. To powiedziawszy, pobiegł ku równi w podskokach. — To dzielny człowiek! — mruknęła do siebie pantera, wyciągając się na trawie — Jestem pewna, że skutki owych łowów, jakie przed jedenastu laty urządził kuternoga na małą żabkę ludzką, będą dlań fatalne. Mauli szedł szybko lasem, kroczył pewnie i zwinnie, a serce jego uderzało pośpiesznym tętnem. Mgły wieczorne zaczęły pełzać po trawach, gdy znalazł się w pobliżu wilczej nory. Stanął, odetchnął i spojrzał ku dolinie. Młodych wilków nie zastał, ale matka-wilczyca poznała z falowania jego piersi, że coś dolegać musi jej drogiemu wychowankowi. — Co ci to, synaczku? — spytała. — Nic, nic — odrzekł — nietoperze naplotły mi głupstw o Shere Khanie. Idę teraz, matko, na łowy na uprawnych polach. Zanurzył się w gęstwinie, zmierzając upłazem góry ku rzece. Po chwili atoli zatrzymał się, albowiem uszu jego dobiegł pogłos polującego stada wilków. Posłyszał trwożliwy bek i chrapanie osaczonego w kniei jelenia oraz pisk i złośliwy poszczek wilków szydzących ze swego naczelnika. — Pokaż moc swoją, Akelo! Pokaż co umiesz, samotniku! Puszczajcie wodza, niech zdławi sambhura. Prawdopodobnie Akela chybił w skoku, bo Mauli posłyszał skowyt jego żałośliwy. Widocznie jeleń obalił go na ziemię uderzeniem przednich nóg. Nie słuchając, pobiegł dalej, a w miarę jak dżungla pozostawała za nim, milkły i cichły krzyki i hałasy. — Bagera ma słuszność! — mruknął do siebie, zakopując się w stertę siana, tuż pod oknami jednej z chat stojącą. — Jutro przyjdzie do porachunku z Akelą i ze mną. Po pewnym czasie wylazł, przytknął twarz do szyby i wpatrzył się w ogień na kominie płonący. Spostrzegł, że wieśniaczka wstawała w nocy i podsycała ognisko, dorzucając doń naręcze gałęzi. Ledwo zaczął szarzeć świt, zobaczył małego chłopca, który wziął koszyk z wikliny, wylepiony wewnątrz gliną, nałożył weń jarzących węgli, osłonił płótnem i wypędził bawoły z obory, udając się z nimi na paszę. — To całkiem prosta sprawa! — powiedział do siebie — Skoro dziecko radzi sobie z tym tak łatwo, to i ja nie mam się czego obawiać. Skoczył zza węgła chaty i zabiegłszy drogę malcowi, wyrwał mu z ręki koszyk błyskawicznym ruchem. Potem, jak duch, znikł we mgle, a mały pastuszek wrzeszczał z przerażenia, jakby go obdzierano ze skóry. — Ludzie podobni są zupełnie do mnie! — zauważył Mauli, śpiesząc do lasu — Muszę jednak pilnować szkarłatnego kwiecia — dodał po chwili — jak to czyniła owa wieśniaczka, gdyż inaczej zginie niezawodnie. Położył na węglach garść gałązek i kilka kawałków suchej kory, a kwiecie szkarłatne wykwitło niebawem ponad czerwonymi węglami. Zanim dosięgnął szczytu pierwszego wzgórza spotkał Bagerę, na której futrze perliły się błyszczące krople rosy. — Akela przegrał sprawę! — powiedziała mu — Nie byłby przeżył nocy, ale wilki wstrzymały się, chcąc jednocześnie skończyć z tobą. Szukano cię po całej dżungli. — Wracam z pól uprawnych! — odrzekł — jestem przygotowany! Patrz! Pokazał jej pełen żaru koszyk. — To dobrze! — powiedziała — Słyszałam, że ludzie wkładają w to suchą gałąź i zaraz wykwita na niej kwiecie szkarłatne. Czy ty się nie boisz tego, Mauli? — Czegóż miałbym się bać! Przypominam sobie nawet po trochu, że kiedyś, dawno, zanim zostałem wilkiem, sypiałem przy krzaku szkarłatnego kwiecia i było mi ciepło. Mauli spędził cały dzień w norze, czuwając nad koszykiem i karmiąc pilnie płomień suszem i korą. Gdy wieczór zapadł, wyszukał sobie dużą gałąź, a gdy zjawił się Tabaki, wzywając go bezczelnie szyderczym głosem na Skałę Rady, przyjął go tak, że szakal uciekł przerażony, wziąwszy kitę pod siebie. Udał się na zebranie wesoły i śmiał się po drodze. Na Skale Rady Akela leżał obok swego głazu na znak, że miejsce naczelnika jest opróżnione, a Shere Khan przechadzał się poważnie tu i tam, otoczony gromadą młodych wilków, które nasycił resztkami zabitej zdobyczy. Mauli usiadł, wziąwszy między kolana koszyk, a obok niego położyła się Bagera. Gdy się wszyscy zeszli, zabrał głos tygrys, co było niesłychanym naruszeniem prawa, niedopuszczalnym za czasów sprawiedliwych rządów Akeli. — Nie ma prawa mówić! — mruknęła pantera. — Powiedz mu to! Jest tchórzem, przeto przelęknie się! Mauli zerwał się. — Powiedzcież, wilki! — zawołał — Czy Shere Khan jest naszym wodzem? Czemu ten kuternoga wtrąca się do obrad wolnego ludu? — Miejsce wodza jest opróżnione! — powiedział tygrys. — Zresztą proszono mnie, bym przemawiał! — Kto cię prosił? — wrzasnął Mauli. — Nie jesteśmy szakalami, bydłobójco, by płaszczyć się przed mordercą. Stado samo sobą tylko rządzić może! Rozległy się wycia: — Milcz, ludzkie szczenię! — Pozwólcie mu mówić! — odezwało się kilka głosów — On jest przyjęty do stada i pełnił nasze prawa! Wreszcie warknęły gromko stare wilki: — Niech przemawia wilk umarły! Miano umarłego nosi naczelnik, złożony z urzędu, któremu wymknęła się zdobycz i niedługo też czeka zazwyczaj na śmierć swoją. Akela podniósł siwy łeb i powiedział ponuro: — Wolny ludu i wy szakale Shere Khana, słuchajcie! Przez lat dwanaście przywodziłem na łowach i odprowadzałem stado do domu, a przez cały czas powodziło wam się dobrze. Żaden nie wpadł w sidła, żaden ran ciężkich nie odniósł. Teraz, co prawda, chybiłem sambhura, ale wiecież jak uknuto ten haniebny podstęp? Oto wygoniono na mnie jelenia silnego, wypoczętego, nie zgoniwszy go poprzednio, jak należy zawsze czynić na łowach, a uczyniono to w tym celu, by niedołęstwo me wykazać. Zasadzka chytrze została urządzona. Prawdą jest, że prawo pozwala wam zabić mnie, ale to samo prawo pozwala mi żądać, by każdy pojedynczo występował do walki. Pytam tedy który z was ma odwagę zadać cios samotnikowi? Chodźcie, jestem gotów! Zaległa cisza. Jakoś nikomu nie śpieszyło się walczyć na śmierć i życie z Akelą. Wtem ryknął Shere Khan: — Dajmy pokój temu bezzębnemu starowinie, a pomyślmy wprzód co czynić z tym gołym człowiekiem, który żyje za długo. Wolny ludu, jest on moim łupem wedle słuszności i wedle praw puszczy. Żądam jego zwrotu! Trzeba raz wreszcie skończyć tę głupią farsę z człowiekiem-wilkiem. Przez więcej niż dziesięć lat z jego powodu nie było spokoju w dżungli. Oddajcie mi go, inaczej będę polował wiecznie w tych okolicach i nie zostawię dla nikogo ni jednego ochłapa. Pamiętajcie, że jest to ludzkie szczenię, któremu poprzysiągłem zemstę i słowa dotrzymam! A większość stada zawyła zgodnie: — To człowiek! Człowiek! Cóż może mieć wspólnego z człowiekiem wolny naród wilków? Niech się zaraz wynosi do ludzi, do siebie podobnych! — Jak to? — wrzasnął tygrys — Dopuścicież, by odszedł stąd żywy? Czyż chcecie, by podburzył mieszkańców wsi przeciwko nam? Nie pozwolę na to! Oddajcie mi tego człowieka, któremu żaden z was nie śmie spojrzeć w oczy! Akela podniósł znowu głowę i powiedział: — Jest przyjęty do stada! Jadał wraz z nami! Sypiał z nami! Polował z nami! Ani na włos nie uchybił nigdy prawom dżungli! — A ja złożyłam zań okup! — dodała Bagera łagodnie — Wprawdzie wartość bawołu nie jest znaczna, ale honor mój wart tyle, bym stanęła w jego obronie. — Ej, co tam gadać o bawole, zjedzonym przed latami! — zaszemrało zebranie — Cóż komu przyjdzie z kości ogryzionych tak dawno? — A przysięga uroczysta, to nic? — zapytała pantera, pokazując zęby. — Nie pojmuję doprawdy, czemu stado zwą ludy puszczy wolnym narodem. — Nie wolno żadnemu człowiekowi łączyć się z ludem dżungli! — ryczał Shere Khan — To przekroczenie prawa! Oddajcie mi go zaraz! Akela ciągnął dalej: — Jest on bratem naszym, równym nam pod każdym względem z wyjątkiem krwi, czemuż go tedy chcecie zabić? Zaprawdę szkoda, że nie zmarłem przedtem, zanim doczekałem się tego, co widzę pośród mego ludu. Są już, jak sądzę, pośród wilków bydłobójcy, a nawet słyszałem, że niektórzy z was nauczyli się od Shere Khana porywać małe dzieci z progów chat ludzkich. Jesteście nikczemnicy i tchórze, przeto przemówię do was, jak do tchórzów mówić należy. Postanowiona jest śmierć moja, wiem o tym, na życiu mi nie zależy i chętnie je oddam w ofierze za życie tego człowieka. Idzie mi o ocalenie honoru stada, co jest dla was widzę drobnostką, której nawet nie dostrzegacie. Wiem, że boicie się stoczyć ze mną przedśmiertną walkę, przeto przysięgam, że nie ruszę zębem, nie będę się bronił nawet, jeśli temu chłopcu pozwolicie spokojnie odejść do wsi. Stado zyska na tym co najmniej trzech członków, którzy by zginęli w zapasach ostatnich, na co zezwala prawo. Więcej uczynić nie mogę, ale to, co postanowiłem, oszczędzi wam hańby zamordowania własnego brata, przyjętego uroczyście do gromady wedle praw dżungli, które obowiązują każdy lud wolny. — To człowiek! Człowiek! — mruczeli zebrani, nie wiedząc, co począć, a większość wilków otoczyła Shere Khana, który chodził, bijąc się gniewnie ogonem po bokach. — Teraz na ciebie kolej! — powiedziała chłopcu Bagera. — Nam nie pozostało już nic prócz walki! Mauli wstał, ujął w rękę koszyk z żarem, przeciągnął się i ziewnął z pogardą. Ale w duszy czuł gniew i ból dotkliwy. Nigdy bowiem dotąd wilki nie dały mu tak wyraźnie do poznania, że go nienawidzą. — Słuchajcie! — zawołał — Przestańcie szczekać jak psy łańcuchowe. Przez całą dzisiejszą noc wypominaliście mi ciągle, że jestem człowiekiem, mimo że wiecie dobrze, iż chciałem przez całe życie zostać wilkiem pośród wilków. Jestem człowiekiem! Macie słuszność i odtąd nie będę zwał was braćmi, ale, jak przystało człowiekowi, psami... sag! Nie wy macie decydować, psy nikczemne, co się stanie! To rzecz moja! Tak będzie, jak ja rozkażę, a abyście to dobrze zrozumiały, przyniosłem wam trochę szkarłatnego kwiecia, którego się boicie, a które rozjaśni wam zaraz głupie łby wasze. Rzucił na ziemię koszyk, węgle rozsypały się, a od nich zajęła się natychmiast wysoka sucha trawa i mech. Na widok buchających płomieni zgromadzenie zaczęło umykać na wszystkie strony. Mauli zażegnał od ogniska wielką swą gałąź i wywijał nią nad głowami wijących się po ziemi, dygocących ze strachu zwierząt. — Teraz jesteś ich władcą! — powiedziała Bagera. — Ocal Akelę od śmierci! Był on zawsze twym przyjacielem. Akela, stare, dumne wilczysko, który nigdy w życiu nie prosił zmiłowania, podniósł na chłopca błagalne spojrzenie. Mauli stał w świetle płonącej gałęzi, pośród zmiennych, chybotliwych cieni, a długie kędziory spływały mu falą na ramiona. — Tak! — zawołał — Teraz widzę, że jesteście podłe psy! Nie będę żył pośród was i odejdę do istot mnie podobnych. Dżungla będzie odtąd zamknięta dla mnie, zapomnę waszego języka, zapomnę, żem was kiedyś znał, ale będę wspaniałomyślniejszy od was i ponieważ byłem ongiś bratem waszym, zostawszy człowiekiem wśród ludzi, nie zdradzę was przed nimi tak, jak wyście mnie zdradziły, psy nikczemne! Kopnął ognisko, aż skry posypały się wokół. — Nie nastanie nigdy walka pomiędzy mną a kimkolwiek ze stada! Ale zanim odejdę, muszę spłacić dług pewien. Przystąpił szybko do Shere Khana mrużącego ślepie przed światłem i zgoła ogłupiałego. Schwycił go silnie za kudły pod brodą. Bagera na wszelki wypadek trzymała się w pobliżu przyjaciela. — Wstawaj, parszywy kocie! Wstań, gdy mówi do ciebie człowiek! Inaczej podpalę ci kłaki na brzuchu i osmolę wąsy. Tygrys położył uszy i zamknął oczy przed płonącą gałęzią, migocącą mu pod nosem. — Ten bydłobójca powiedział swego czasu, że pożre mnie w obliczu rodu przez zemstę za to, że uszedłem szponów jego w dzieciństwie. Przypatrzcież się wszyscy, jak my, ludzie, karzemy nikczemnych łajdaków. Masz! Masz! Masz jeszcze raz, lungri, a nie ruszaj wąsami, bo ci wpakuję w gardziel szkarłatne kwiecie i upiekę na ogniu! Mówiąc to, grzmocił go po łbie gałęzią, a potworny tygrys skomlał i skowyczał, miotany strachem niezmiernym. — Dość tego! Zmykaj, oszalały z trwogi, osmolony kocie, a na drogę zapamiętaj sobie, że kiedy przyjdę po raz pierwszy jako człowiek na zebranie na Skale Rady, będę miał na barkach skórę Shere Khana. Potem dodał, zwracając się do wilków: — Akela będzie żył i czynił, co mu się podoba! Nie wolno go tykać! Rozumiecie? Teraz dość tego, nic tu po was. Nie udawajcie, że jesteście czymś więcej niż psami. Schowajcie ozory i... marsz! Precz mi stąd! Mauli wymachiwał płonącą jak pochodnia gałęzią. Wilki wyły i umykały przed iskrami, zapalającymi im sierść na grzbietach. Wkrótce całe stado rozproszyło się w ciemnościach, a na Skale Rady zostali tylko Akela, Bagera i dziesiątek starszych wilków, które stały od początku po stronie chłopca. Mauli cisnął gałąź, doznał dziwnego uczucia, które mu było dotąd obce. Ścisnęło mu się serce, usiadł, załkał, a łzy potoczyły mu się po twarzy. — Co to znaczy? Co to jest? — zawołał. — Czyżby mi żal było dżungli? Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Czyż nadchodzi śmierć? Bagero, czy ja umieram? — Nie, drogi bracie mój, to tylko łzy, to się przydarza ludziom... — odparła pantera — Przestałeś być już szczenięciem ludzkim, jesteś teraz prawdziwym człowiekiem i odtąd puszcza jest naprawdę zamknięta dla ciebie! Nie wstrzymuj łez, Mauli, niech płyną... niech płyną! Mauli płakał długo i rzewnie, jakby mu serce pęknąć miało. Był to pierwszy płacz w życiu jego. — Odejdę do ludzi! — powiedział potem — Wpierw jednak pożegnać się muszę z matką-wilczycą. Wstał i ruszył w drogę, a gdy doszedł do jamy, gdzie mieszkali rodzice-wilki, rzucił się na łono swej karmicielki smutny i zrezygnowany. Cztery młode wilki jęczały i skomlały, widząc, co się dzieje z ich bratem. — Nie zapomnicie o mnie? — pytał Mauli. — Nigdy, nigdy, jak długo będziemy w stanie śledzić trop. Gdy będziesz już człowiekiem, przychodź czasem do stóp pierwszego wzgórza, a pogawędzimy. My także będziemy zachodzili na uprawne pola, by pobaraszkować z tobą w nocy. — Wracaj niedługo! — dodał wilk-ojciec — Wracaj niedługo, kochana, rozumna żabko, jeśli chcesz nas zobaczyć, bo wraz z matką jesteśmy już starzy oboje. — Odwiedź nas rychło, drogi, mały nagusku!— powiedziała matka-wilczyca — Teraz, przy rozstaniu, mogę ci powiedzieć, że kochałam cię bardziej od moich własnych dzieci! — Powrócę niezawodnie! — odrzekł Mauli — Powrócę niedługo po to, by rozesłać skórę Shere Khana na Skale Rady. Nie zapominajcież tedy o mnie i powiedzcie wszystkim w całej dżungli, by również o mnie nie zapominali. Świt się czynił właśnie, gdy Mauli zeszedł ze wzgórza, kierując się w stronę, kędy przebywały dziwne, tajemnicze istoty, zwane ludźmi. Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Mirandola)